Greatest Treasures or Weakest Links?
by bladewolf2038
Summary: Summary: Things start going missing from Brownstone. Who is the thief? What do the stolen things have in common? What does Cronus have to do with anything? in Atlanta's point of view and sometimes Archie's
1. Prologue

Summary: Things start going missing from Brownstone. Who is the thief? What do the stolen things have in common? What does Cronus have to do with anything? (in Atlanta's point of view and sometimes Archie's)

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of The Titans. Sadly, just the plot and the weird monster type things.

Prologue:

_Herry was out walking like every other day. It was a beautiful fall night. The wind was blowing slowly making just enough to make a breeze but not so much that the trees were bending. He was having a peaceful stroll in the park when suddenly these weird creatures came out of nowhere. They had long talons for hands, crocodile heads, and paws for feet. They dove at him. Herry did the only thing he could do, he fought. It didn't last very long because in a minute's time Herry was on the ground, talons marks along his face and side, blood seeping out of him. His face was pale and he wasn't moving. _

_He finally found enough energy to try and make it to Brownstone without falling into unconsciousness. He made it to the door and met all of his friends worried faces._


	2. Shocking Devastations

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT just the plot of this story and some of the monsters.

Author's note: this is my first fanfiction so R&R

Ch. 2- Shocking Devastation

A look of shock replaces the smiles on me and my friend's faces as brawny Herry comes in through the front door holding his side. His green shirt was stained red and his face was contorted with pain. His hair was messed up like he had taken a nap in the grass. His face and arms had scratches from what looked like a bird and a cat mixed together.

"I- I was ambushed," He said," They came out of nowhere and before I could do anything, I was on the ground. They cut my side with their talons and then they flew off into the mist."

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my friend's well-being.

"Yes I am doing amazing! I was just going to go practice my tango dancing." Herry told me quite sarcastically. I took a step back, taken aback by his rude sarcasm.

"Herry, lay off her okay? We're all on edge about this," Archie said in defense for me.

/Sometimes I really love that dork the way his hair had this one cowlick curl that would never go away, the way he tries to match my speed, he tries to- no Atlanta you cannot think about him like that! He will never think of you as a girl. He will always see you as one of the guys. /

I got back from my daydream and see Archie giving Herry a death glare. Apparently Herry had said something awful to him.

"Archie! Calm down! We need to all calm down and think this situation through clearly." The Greek leader yelled trying to calm people down. As soon as that was said everyone in the room except for Herry started arguing about stupid stuff like who beat who at a video game, who should really be leader, who looks better etc. Everyone was so busy arguing that no one noticed the glowing creature coming out of the now unconscious Herry. Odie, noticing Herry, stopped arguing with me and pointed out our dear friend. Theresa and I automatically ran to him, with fear in our eyes and hearts.

"Archie, get Chiron and quick!" Jay yelled as he tried to elevate Herry's head. A grumbling Archie ran through the front door and returned a few minutes later through a portal with the centaur.

"Oh my gods. What did this?" the half man half horse asked.

"We have no idea; we were hoping you would've known." I replied.

"I'm sorry my dear. I have never seen marks like this before, I can however treat it. I'd say that our dear brawny fellow will be up and hungry again in oh say three hours," He told the others as he put a little ambrosia into Herry's open mouth. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I thought of what would've happened if I lost him.

_~Daydream~_

_"Ahh Jay. At last one of the heroes has fallen and fulfilled that part of the prophecy now I will be able to either conquer you or you can defeat me… I think I'd like to conquer!" Jay and Cronus started fighting as the others including me fought off the giants. I was in the middle of fighting Agnon when I heard a scream. I looked over and Terri was standing over a bleeding Neil. Odie was trying to fight a giant polar bear when a giant came behind him and stabbed him in the back. Neil was doing great avoiding the giants with his luck. Archie and terri however weren't so lucky. They were fighting together against a yellow giant and losing. Theresa suddenly goes flying. Archie knocked the giant out and came over to help me. I forgot that I was standing right in the shadow of Agnon. He was about to kill me when Archie came over and took the blow. That made me mad and I ran to Agnon throwing my bolos and shooting my wrist bow. I catch a glimpse of Jay in the corner of my eye, he was being choked, I couldn't get to him in time and he lay on the ground motionless, just like my other friends. I was the only one left alive._

_~Daydream over~_

I shudder at the thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3 Exhausted Troubles

**Diclaimer: I do not own COTT sadly, so don't ask**

**please R&R :)**

Ch.3- Exhausted Troubles

I woke up from my daydream to see Archie's concerned face staring into my own. I look away from him.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run…" I said.

"Now? In the middle of the night? After what happened to Herry? I don't think so," Jay stated.

"Come on Jay! I need to relieve my stress! Besides I'd like to see you try and stop me!" With that I ran out the door faster than Jay could yell," Careful!"

**A/N: Archie's POV**

"Archie, follow her," Athena cried," Make sure she doesn't get hurt!" I nodded already running out the door, quickly gaining on Lanta. I had almost reached her when some weird mist came out of nowhere. It materialized in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Before the hunter could even open her mouth it engulfed her. I ran toward the creature, forgetting that Atlanta wasn't supposed to know I was following her, but it was too late the mist was carrying my Atlanta away from me. I fell to my knees out of shock of what just happened.

"ATLANTA!" I yelled as loud as I could, knowing it was pointless I ran back to the Brownstone. I got there in a little less than three minutes.

"Guys!" I yelled, out of breath as i burst through the front door.

"Woah, Archie, where's the fire," Neil asked sarcastically.

"Atlanta," I said still gasping for breath.

"What do you mean, Archie?" the concerned Greek leader asked.

"I followed her _*break*_ like you said, but_*break*_ this weird creature_*break* _consumed her and disappeared." With that I passed out from exhaustion.

**A/N: sorry its a short chapter but ch. 4 will be up soon :) So Please R&R~Bladewolf2038**


End file.
